In order to produce tubular housings, in particular pressure-resistant tubular housings, drawbar structures for end-side closure or closures with casting compounds are frequently used. The assembly requires special mechanical preparation. Publication EP 1 255 072 A2, for example, shows an explosion-proof lamp with a translucent housing tube whose housing parts are connected to each other with the use of two tie anchors. However, the manufacture and assembly of such structures is expensive.
Furthermore, methods for rotational friction welding have been known for connecting thermoplastic plastic materials. In that case, the required thermal energy is applied for fusing the materials by relative rotation of the parts to be connected. Since the friction welding process takes a maximum of a few seconds, it is possible to produce objects at a high rate in this manner.
Publication DE 38 53 951 T2 describes a plastic container that is pressure-proof and comprises a tubular body part and end closure parts. In this case, an annular recess is provided on the edge of one end closure part, and the end of the tubular body part is placed in the recess. Subsequently, the end closure part as well as the tubular body part are connected to each other by fusing the end of the tubular body part to the former by means of rotational friction welding. This is aided by an undercut which is provided on the recess and into which the fusing material of the end will flow. As a result, the housing is closed in a fluid-tight manner and capable of for receiving fluids that are under static pressure, wherein, for example, pressures of approximately 10 bar may act on the container body.
Publication DE 199 11 284 A1 describes a method for producing a sleeve joint of two tubes. A sleeve that tapers slightly conically toward the center is subjected to a rotational movement. The non-rotationally supported tubes are moved along the axis of rotation of the sleeve into said sleeve so that a fusion of the sleeve and pipe material and the formation of a rotational friction welding seam are attained. The sleeve and the tubes display comparable radial elasticity. This is different in the case of the connection of a relatively rigid cap or a lid for a housing having a cylindrical base body that is relatively elastic with respect thereto. Under conditions of alternating thermal stress there is the risk of a crack formation, in particular at the axial transition of the cap to the tube. In addition, in case of an explosion inside or outside the housing, i.e., under shock-like pressure stress, it is possible for the base body to shear off in particularly such a transition from a cap or a sleeve to the tube.